


I Want Your Dirty Love

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Belle under curse, Consensual, Consensual Kink, F/M, Magic, Once Upon A Time, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Spinning for Gold, belle/rumple, curse!belle, lacey!belle - Freeform, lacey/rumple, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a bit older than she was. But God, he could give her the dirty love she's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Dirty Love

Lacey spent much of the date with Mr. Gold bored. He was sweet, kind, a bit old for her taste, but she could tell that he had the ability to be nicer than most of the other guys who were attracted to her. She hadn’t planned on doing the cliche thing and leaving through the bathroom window, but the wine spill had presented itself as fate, and there she was, out behind Granny’s, dialing the number of some sleezebag who would fuck her in an alley, and then go their separate ways.

Before she knew it, she was well on her way to that very alley, when Mr. Gold showed -- God, he had the senses of a father -- and the way he looked at the man whose name she didn’t know, caused something in her to change. He had spent so much of the date telling her he was good, when in reality, from the looks of him, he was just as evil as his reputation said, but he was holding back. 

Until he wasn’t. Until that cane was no longer being used as a walking stick, but as a tool to beat the man she’d just been kissing. The man quickly scurried away, and Gold was heaving. Something inside of her made her want to be the reason to make this man breathless. She reassured the man that she didn’t care, in fact, she was glad Gold wasn’t as nice as he kept insisting. When he heard that, she was pretty sure he was more capable of what she wanted, and better, than the man who had just run away like a child.

“Would you like me to drive you home?” Mr. Gold asked. “I assume this date has been ruined.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Lacey said, smirking as she allowed him to guide her to his car. 

They were in the car for a few moments, for the sheer fact that Lacey wasn’t sure if she even had a home -- she had spent the nights since she regained her memory in the Rabbit Hole, collapsed on the couch. The only thing to do was to to go to his house, and whatever followed.

“So what are you planning?” Lacey asked bluntly. “For when we get back to your house?” The car screeched to an abrupt halt, Gold gaping at her. 

“I have a rather large estate,” Gold replied, trying not to look as caught off-guard as he was. “There are many bedrooms.”

“And what about yours?” Lacey asked. 

Gold stayed silent, but Lacey was sure he began to drive a bit faster over the recommended speed limit. 

***  
When they got to Gold’s estate, Lacey looked at the big house, trying not to look too impressed. Gold walked up the steps the best he could, opening the door for Lacey. Once they were inside, Lacey began to unzip her short dress.

“Do you mind?” she asked. “This dress is uncomfortable.” Gold wordlessly shook his head, trying to tell himself to calm down as the glittery dress dropped to the floor, leading her in black undergarments that showed more than it covered. 

“You can stop,” Lacey said, looking up at Gold. “Stop acting like you’re not attracted to me. I may not be this Belle you can’t stop talking about, but --” She walked over to Gold, threading her fingers through his hair, “maybe I can help you forget, maybe stop missing her for awhile?”

Those words should have shattered Gold, but for some reason he was too distracted by the dress that was on the floor. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, kissing her deeply. Her lips didn’t taste like Belle’s, they tasted like tequila and cigarettes, the complete opposite of Belle. Maybe he needed this, like she had said. He deepened the kiss, Lacey immediately starting to trace his lower lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, and soon he was tasting her mouth, the mix of tequila and cigarettes only stronger. He pushed her up against the wall more, her hands grabbing his shoulders, allowing him to drop his cane.

With his now two free hands, he grabbed a fistfull of her brown hair, his other hand pulling her waist closer so their lower halves combined, in a way that made them both groan. Lacey blindly pushed his outer coat down off of him, followed by his suit blazer. She let out a soft moan at the shirt that was already disheveled. She pulled it out so it was no longer tucked in and, the tie in a heap on the floor.

To say that she liked this Mr. Gold is a goddamn understatement. She’d never had someone make her neck already covered to the point where she knew it was going to be sore to move. When he pulled her, not lead, pulled her up the stairs, shoved her on the bed, and started stripping, she finally spoke.

“No,” she said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Rumple asked, because no one ever said no, especially during sex. Lacey didn’t care, she pulled the buttons apart, flying across the room. From there it was many rough movements on him, no magic used whatsoever until he was naked and she was still in her dress.

“Use some of that magic that everyone’s been talking about,” she said seductively. He smirked at her, and with a wave of his hand, she was standing naked over the bed where he’d been laying comfortable. She looked down and while everyone else would have been embarrassed to be clothed one moment and naked the next, Lacey giggled happily stradling the man, biting her lip as she felt his dick press against her innocent side. She let out what could only could be described as a growl, and kissed him deeply. She tried to keep him on his back, but he was stronger than she imagined, and soon she was on her back, his lips back on her neck, apologizing for the marks he left, but only vaguely. Soon he was massaging her breasts, his nipple in her mouth, which immediately hardened, as though she hadn’t had sex in years. (She must’ve right?)

She was yelling out, which again, she never did, but everything about her was on pins and needles. Every stroke he gave her with a tip of his finger on her breast or her stomach felt like fire. His mouth on her breast caused her to concave as her back arched. She was his, and his alone. He had laid claim to her body and she wasn’t about to have that given up. No, if this meant that she was his, and if the sex always stayed as amazing as this was, she was more than happy to be his.

His fingertips were replaced by his mouth, and she couldn’t help but let out a whine. She didn’t say a name, and neither did he. She knew who he was truly thinking about, and she knew she couldn’t change true love. But god, this was damn close.

Soon his hands were between her legs. She had to admire his ability to take his times. Men she’d been with before, men whose names were vague and their time in bed she could barely remember, never took their time. He was almost too slow for her, and she was begging his name. She got off on not knowing his name. And he wasn’t about to give it up.

Finally he slid a finger inside of her, and she screamed, clutching onto his pillow. She looked down at him, and he couldn’t look at her, murmuring something. She didn’t know what he was saying. She didn’t care, all she cared was that she was close and he wasn’t inside her yet.

“I need you,” she managed to get out, breathing like this was her first time. Gold still didn’t look her in the eyes, but he came up to her, face to face, his eyes boring into her bright blue ones. Finally he kissed her, thrusting inside her. Fuck. Fuck. Why did it feel like her first time? It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t the best. 

Soon it felt better though, and even though he was a bit shaky, they soon joined together, whispering curses and nothings and gripping wherever they could. He was looking for something, she was looking for nothing. Just as she was beginning to think that she needed more, it was like he read her mind (was he?), and thrusted into her so hard she screamed again. He continued that, until an animal came out of him that didn’t care, just like she didn’t. He thrusted, and thrusted, and oh god, he thrusted. 

She wasn’t going to just come, she could feel it. It was going to hit her like a truck. She didn’t have time to say anything, it just happened. She screamed once more, and she blacked out. 

\--  
When she blacked out, Mr. Gold came soon after she did, only as he finished, he was crying a bit. Belle had just had her first time, and didn’t even know it. He’d hoped that somewhere, within the sex, when they were both laid bare to each other, she might remember. But it was only Lacey. It was always going to be Lacey. He was going to have to deal with that. 

He had sex as though he did with his wife. First soft, but eventually it was easier just to finish, especially once she got pregnant. Also, when she was blacked out, it was easier to go out and do his bidding. 

He grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped at Lacey’s forehead. He pulled the covers up to her chest. She showed no signs of coming round. 

He went downstairs to his spinning wheel to help him forget.

Why do you spin so much? You have more gold than you can ever use.

I like the wheel. It helps me forget.

Forget what?

He never thought one day he’d be trying to forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm taking OUAT prompts!!


End file.
